<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do What We Want by MakennaSweets1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756663">Do What We Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967'>MakennaSweets1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Jack Kline Has Powers, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester being unconscious as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck being ruining things for the Winchesters as usual. Except this time their like no more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do What We Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck stood before them trying to be benevolent in his small stature. Directing his hand towards Dean it began to glow with deprave power. The makings of his own impatient tragic ending waiting in the wings.</p>
<p>Castiel stood in front of Dean shielding him completely. His eyes thin glaring at the man he once believed to be a loving father and God to humanity. His large burnt wings stood broadly before Dean in defense protecting his slumped body. </p>
<p>Sam struggling to regain consciousness far away.</p>
<p>”Stop this Castiel you can’t win! I want my ending!” Chuck sneered entertaining his angelic defiance. </p>
<p>Cass dared to take a step even closer fury building on his lips spewing like fire ”I can, I won't let you hurt him.”</p>
<p>Behind him Dean worked putting the metal pieces together ignoring the sharp pains each time he breathed in. The blood loss blurring his vision, as he worked restoring the one weapon able to kill God. Billie's scythe the one Chuck though he broke for good. </p>
<p>”He is your problem Castiel, you are in love with him.” Chuck revealed putting words to what lingered in the air. </p>
<p>”And” Cass countered not missing a beat. Dean stumbled as he shoved the last piece together hearing his words. </p>
<p>Chuck's lips curled up into a wicked smile ”You can't love each other” </p>
<p>”The fuck, we do what we want,” Dean said weakly, glancing at Cass before tossing the scythe to the newly appeared Jack. </p>
<p>Jack caught the blade swiftly. Chuck widened his eyes with surprise. Just before the scythe pierced his heart Jack yelled ”I won't hesitate bitch.” </p>
<p>Jack stood triumphantly above his lifeless body. </p>
<p>”We need to limit Jack’s internet access. Come on babe let's go” Dean held out his hand to Cass the other over his wound. </p>
<p>Cass took his hand healing him, Jack joined them scythe in hand. Dean through his arm around Jack’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Walking to Sam who Cas promptly healed, ”Let's all go home” Dean finished his sentence. </p>
<p>Bonded together as a family they walked past Chuck’s lifeless body. Not sparing a second glance at him. Dean and Cas looked at each other, confirming everything. Dean's green eyes saying ’I love you’ and Cas’s blue one's saying ’I love you too’. </p>
<p>They both smiled walking hand in hand into the sunset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is low key just a joke writing because it was written like that in my idea page. Thank you for reading anyways! I hope it gave you a laugh! Stay Strong and Keep Fighting. - Makenna Sweets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>